Modoshi Katana
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Sequel to Sensei, Sensei. It has been five years since I met Shizu-chan, Anri and the mysterious sword. A smooth-going life and a very happy family— what else can I ask for? However, another bizarre day dawns danger all around me— the sword rousing back to life. Still Shizaya.


After giving it much thought and some risky decisions, I will be releasing a sequel for **Sensei, Sensei**. The story will still revolve around the accursed teacher. However, there will be some adjustment in the characters since Shinra, Celty and Akane are away from them. Other light novel characters will be featured… might as well use the other characters that seemed to be special guests. XD

With the time skip of five years from the first part, Izaya Orihara has become a normal resident of the manor and the sword has been sealed effectively with some help from able people. Somewhat relieved of the killing sprees in the manor, their daily lives have never been so serene and normal after Anri started slashing people. The unsocial girl is now on her high school days and things will be more complicated for her and her psychological imbalance.

Still trapped in the dormant vines of the ancestral home's shadow, how will Izaya face yet another terrifying encounter with the persona Anri has already vanquished? This is **Modoshi Katana** (Return of the Sword)!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! I only own the plot and story title! There are some references used but they do not belong to other fanfic authors!

**Warning: Yaoi**, gore, violence and other mature themes. People will also be OOC— because I use other sides of them— and crack pairs…

…

**Modoshi Katana**

…

**Summary:** Sequel to Sensei, Sensei. It has been five years since I met Shizu-chan, Anri and the mysterious sword. A smooth-going life and a very happy family— what else can I ask for? However, another bizarre day dawns danger all around me— the sword rousing back to life. Still Shizaya.

…

**Modoshi Katana**

…

The rain roars down from the angriest and darkest skies— completely covering the whole manor in darkness. It is barely five in the afternoon and everything looks like it has been evening all along. My eyes stare at the screen before me— still unable to focus more because of the unease I have been experiencing. Having most woes hidden, I sigh out loud in response to the depressing atmosphere.

Right, my name is **still** Izaya _Orihara_, sensei desu (I am a teacher). I used to be a homeschool teacher who has been committing conspiracies inside each and every house I get interested in. I have gone through a lot of cheating and crimes before… until stepping inside this house terrified me the most. The Heiwajima Manor is nest of murder with a piling graveyard in the garden. Though the stories behind it made it sound like a haunted house, truths plaguing the house added drama to its existence.

The killings were indeed done by a haunting item… an old samurai sword that had been nestled as a display in the house— which was latterly placed in the attic. It possessed those who are too obsessed in loving a person and it made itself the tool of the swift justice. I was able to hold it for quite some time… and it did feel like a materialized version of your desire to destroy those who want to take your beloved away.

Despite its nature, it had begun crying for a certain young woman by the name of Anri Sonohara. Anri-chan is the adopted daughter of the master of the house… and the same girl who held the sword with poisonous addiction to protect her newest father. The girl then used the sword to murder those who are harmful to her father and ended up killing more than seven people in the house.

Due to her secret, Anri-chan had turned into a very unsociable girl. My role as her teacher was to homeschool her… but I ended up digging the mysteries and almost becoming a corpse in their garden. Though the experience all went well in the end, I could not deny that the most horrible things happened in the vastness of the Heiwajima Manor.

However, there were things that I really wanted to be grateful for…

"Something wrong, Izaya?" A very handsome man walks to me and places a cup of coffee at the table, "You look worried. Does it still hurt?" He sits beside me and I am so grateful of the closeness. His body warmth is helping me but makes me burr for the cold the rain brings. I lean my head on his shoulder and he smothers himself with my dark locks… "Yeah, like hell…"

This man is Shizuo Heiwajima… the master of the Heiwajima Manor, Anri-chan's foster father, and my ultimate lover. He used to be my boss but now, we are just a live-in couple in a cozy home with a fifteen-year-old daughter. He knew from the very start that his daughter was killing people but he decided to keep it as a secret. However, he chose to love and protect me as well…

I did meet a lot of people back then and this house was forever a nightmare. But this is the place that I wish to belong to. I will not abandon my new home no matter what happens… even if another horrid event comes into play.

…

**Modoshi Katana**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: No Rest for the Wicked**

…

Due to the falling temperature, my Shizu-chan and I are cuddled up at the big couch while watching anything on the TV. Sipping my coffee and his milk, we are silently enjoying the radiance we have been sharing. He is about to leave tonight for his work as a bartender but he decides not to go anymore. The rain has been on all day and the roads must have been blocked by flood or rotten trees.

More likely, when I am injured from a school accident.

Earlier, I am discharged from the hospital in where I got rushed to for some stupid accident. Likewise this old manor, the school I am working at holds mysteries that some ghosts seem to cover up. And me being me, I can't just stand there and ignore everything especially when they already latched onto me at my very first day. There is a ghost in the auxiliary clinic who has been terrorizing teachers and students… as well as another that has been moving and haunting the classrooms.

I have worked there for five years now and my work and romantic life leave me no enough time to investigate so I do it little by little. Until earlier at lunch, the ghost finally retaliated and pushed me off the staircase. I broke my arm and sprained an ankle… luckily not hitting my head against something hard to kill me. I also got bruises and scratches all around and I hate being seen naked with all of these.

Shizu-chan then pats my head as he takes the remote from my other side to change the channel, "Don't worry, it'll pass. Hell, my wound hurt more than that, heheh." I pout cutely and then I smile as he moves to embrace me with an arm, "Sorry, I just don't want to see you like that." Darting my seducing eyes at his, I grin at him, "Hm? You just wanted to see me pained while under you, huh?"

"Somewhat." He then pinches my nose and I struggle with my free arm, "Cut it out!" His chuckle echoes around the empty lounge and I skid against him like a purring cat— picking a play fight with my husband. He then makes a naughty grin and grabs my shoulders to crash me to the couch. Laughing like a tickled whore as he licks my face, I try to push him off with my free hand, "H-Hey, Shizu-chan! We're… in the lounge! Stop…"

Ignoring me again, he proceeds to licking my neck and sucking my smooth skin. As he does so, he keeps on pressing the volume up button of the TV… making its noise mask our little activity. His hand begins crawling beneath my shirt with his fingers sending electric sensation to my body. He then pulls back and starts abusing my mouth again as his fingertips play with my nipples.

Ah~ Stop! Shizu-chan~… but somehow, I want to quit resisting. No one should be going to the lounge when everyone's so busy with their tasks. We kept on making out loudly as the TV loud enough not to make our naughty noises audible to other people. Despite the casted arm, I let Shizu-chan on me— our crotches now skidding badly against each other's. I must be completely distracted by how my love does this to me… but I still have a feeling eyes are on us from somewhere… nearby.

"M… Mommy…?" We then twitch as we hear Anri-chan's voice nearby. We turn to the side over the back of the couch to see our little girl standing there, holding her stuff against her face. Her cheeks are flaring pink and her eyes are now gazing away, "Mommy, sorry." As parents getting caught by their child, we both burst in embarrassment and then Shizu-chan sits up with a chuckle, "Ah, it must have made you feel weird, Anri-chan."

"No, Daddy. I always see you with Mommy." She answers with her meek voice affected by her blushing. She is old enough to know what we are doing is morally wrong after all. The father blushes more and then I sit up as well, "Anyway, what is it that you like from Mommy, baby girl?" She then looks at me and she speaks, "Can you help me, Mommy?"

With a small smile. I grin at her and then bitterly now at Shizu-chan. I pinch his nose lightly and momentarily before getting off the couch, "Just catch me later, wild dog." Anri-chan and I leave the lounge with my hands on her shoulders. We get inside the library and I sit down at a chair, leaning my head on my palm with my elbow on the table. I then smile at her, "What is Anri-chan having problems with?"

However, instead of a meek squeak from my daughter, she just stands there with a deadpan expression. I drop my smile and straighten at my seat. She then climbs my lap and hugs me tightly— the last time she did this was when she was twelve. My eyes frown as I try to comprehend her actions and then she whispers, "Mommy, I can feel it again. It screams. It curses. It wants to love…"

My eyes grow wide and then they narrow down to a close. I then open them and whispers, "Don't worry, we have already taken care of that sword. No need to relive the nightmare, Anri-chan." She only tightens her grip and I feel her shudder in fright for a while. I hear the door open and then my gaze meets with the newcomer's as he gets in and closes the door behind him, "Something wrong?"

Shizu-chan then gets closer as he stares at the unlikely scene. I huddle with Anri-chan and then Shizu-chan takes a chair and sits down after turning it around. He has his arms on the supposedly back supporter before him and he reaches out to stroke at her hair. We then both stare at the shuddering girl on my lap, making no other sounds to hide her whimpers.

…

**Modoshi Katana**

…

"…_No…I'm so sorry… I never meant to get you involved!" I am standing at a distance… listening to the wild cries of a woman. She is crying in front of a man who is lying down at the ground. He is not moving or showing any signs or life as well. The samurai sword is thrust into the ground past the man as if a tombstone. My vision is so blurry and my heart feels so heavy. It is hard to breathe. So suffocating._

_I feel my mouth call out but nothing happens. The colors of my dream seem to be so warped— only bearing black, white and red. I walk nearer to the woman to see a better look of the man. He seems to be in the age as the woman… but his peaceful face tells me of his timid nature. There is diagonal bone-deep cut on his torso and it must have been the cause of his death._

"_Izaya Orihara… a living nest of sins and love…"_

_A familiar voice starts to call me and then my gaze settles upon the sword before us. It calls for me again and sings to me like the way it used to. I can frown at its revival and then I smirk at it, "Seriously, stop haunting me and my family." A strange sound dings around as I manage to touch the hilt of the sword. Everything turns white and soon, I find myself in front of an old school._

_It is snowing and it seems to be a school from the past. My breath forms clouds as I breathe and huddle the thick coat nearer against me. "Sensei." I then lift my gaze to see a man— no, a student before me. He has a handsome face and… well-groomed hair unlike Shizu-chan's. He wears the school uniform decently like how a model student would and then he speaks again._

"_Sensei, I really love you!"_

_I twitch and hum in confusion. It is seriously improper for a teacher to go out with a student. I only then smirk at him and look away, "Sorry, it's against etiquettes. I know you know that~" He then grabs my hands and lifts them to his face for him to kiss… soon speaking, "But… you can't say that, Orihara-sensei… after everything we've done."_

"_Everything we've done?" My actions then start deviating from what I wanted to do. After those words, I feel myself smirk and laugh out. I even hold my stomach as I do, to emphasize intimidation. I then stop and touch his face before speaking of his name but I fail to hear it myself, "I'm just playing with you the whole time. However, you can't tell anyone about those things that we do… it's only your reputation that will be damaged~"_

"_B-But Sensei—!" He wants to justify himself and get a compromise but I just turn around and walk off. The bone-chilling coldness then stops penetrating the coat as my vision of the pure white snow gets interfered by a bloody mess. They keep on alternating as I feel weak and my heard hurt. Shooting my hands to my head and falling down to my knees, I scream as pain begins to eat me._

"_I… zaya…" I hear my Shizu-chan's voice and I shoot my eyes open to see another black void. Shizu-chan is standing at a distance with his back turned on me. He then falls down to his knees— head falling off and rolling towards me. "Shizu-chan!" I try to frantically crawl to claim the head but a sword struck itself through the head to lift it up. The holder of the sword then takes the head and whoever it is strikes the sword at the ground. I stare directly at the bloody sword as I see my reflection laughing wickedly back at me._

"_Izaya Orihara… the living nest of sins and love… feel my wrath!"_

Frantically screaming, I shoot up from bed and hold my head as I cry out so loud. Swift movements come beside me and someone pulls me close, "Izaya! Izaya! It's all a dream! It's all a dream!" Shizu-chan squeezes me as I keep on screaming loudly. I can hear Kyohei-kun and the maids open the door and they just stay there as I feel Shizu-chan attempt to calm me down.

Mellowing down, I then just pant heavily and shove my face at my lover's chest. I hear Shizu-chan ask one of them to get some water and then he shakes me, "Izaya… Izaya, are you alright?" I can only hug him back and shake my head. My mind feels so hazy to even think for words I should say. The image of the sword and my reflection gets engraved deep in my memories and there's no way I can easily take it all off.

After feeling something burning me from behind, I then break apart from Shizu-chan and my pale face turns to where the staff members are. They all have these expressions of horror… but there is something else in my vision. Anri-chan is standing at a distance, staring blankly at me again.

"No…" Tears well up around my eyes and a blink makes them fall down, "Don't take them all away from me…"

…

**Modoshi Katana**

…

The class bells for lunch rings and the students have cheered for another class dismissal. I then sigh and take the eraser to clear the board. However, a student takes it from me and then he smiles at me, "Orihara-sensei, I'll erase the board." I return the smile and sigh, "Ah, thank you, Ryuugamine-kun." The boy in front of me is Mikado Ryuugamine, a hard-working class representative. He is my student just this year for being a transfer from the city. Thinking about it, he must be suffering from the same problems I did five years ago when I was still new to this small village.

"Sensei, doesn't your arm hurt?" He then turns to me and then I twitch. Chuckling as I ruffle his hair, "Ah, it's fine. It's just on me so I won't break the close fracture more." He then blushes, making me twitch… I used to target timid-looking students like these when I was just around my early twenties. A grin comes to my lips as I keep on ruffling his hair.

"Whoa! Mikado's advancing!" Another student suddenly pops out of nowhere and then Ryuugamine babbles at him, "Hey, it's not like that, Masaomi!" The blonde student then starts to dance around as if a prince, "No, Mikado~ Don't deny everything in the name of love~" This kid with us now is Masaomi Kida, he's pretty much a skirtchaser unlike the other boy.

Most students then turn to us and then Ryuugamine stutters to clear the suspicions. I only smirk and then start gathering my things when Kida suddenly lunges at the table, "Sensei~!" I gaze at him and then he asks, "Is Sensei interested in young males?" The class then gasps— Ryuugamine almost dying on his feet with all the awkwardness he would go through. I then smirk and throw a chalk stick at Kida's forehead which he didn't block, "Don't make me start on you. I'm done with that phase."

"Eh!?" Ryuugamine twitches again and then Kida continues to ask as he tries to retrieve the chalk stick, "How about teen girls, Sensei?" I then frown at him as he hands over the chalk, "Look, I already have what I can call a family so stop asking those things." He lets me take the chalk and he tries to block the exit as I motion to walk off now, "Sensei! Just one more question!"

I smirk and make myself look like I will listen. He then strikes a not so cute pose to ask, "You have a family, right? So that girl from Saikoudane Gakuen is your daughter?" Ryuugamine then stutters wildly as he swiftly clears the board and drags Kida away frantically. The blond then yells as they go, "Tell her Mikado likes her, Sensei!"

I then snicker as they completely vanish from both earshot and eyeshot. Shaking my head, I then ask one to retrieve the eraser that flew away. I walk out of the room and walk towards the faculty office. Heheh, even though Shizu-chan forced me to enroll Anri-chan in an exclusive all-girls school, there are still boys who notice her. Of course, my baby girl's pretty and her chest is amazing. However…

The grin falls as I sit down at my seat and I take a picture of me, Anri-chan and Shizu-chan that was on my table. I stare at it with a sad face… thinking about whatever I dreamt of last night. The old samurai sword that we had sealed by someone has reawakened and wanted to take revenge on me. Feel its wrath, huh? I push the recliner back to somehow feel lying down— only to see breasts and a mad face.

"Orihara-sensei." She calls and I straighten to smile at her, "Yagiri-sensei." I somehow forgot, she's Namie Yagiri, the school nurse. She also works at the same hospital Shinra used to… and at this school I now worked at. She then places a pile of folders on my head, "These are your students' results from the school physical exams."

"Ah, thanks, Sensei." I take the files and then she hover around the table to get some other files that are piling at the center, "Kishitani-sensei, is he still talking to you?" I then smile and speak, "Yeah, he keeps on complaining about how costly Europe can get. Akane-chan also wants to go back to Japan for some reasons but it can wait." She turns to me, "Akane-chan? The other girl? Heiwajima-san released her?" I then laugh out as I browse through to find Ryuugamine's files, "Well, he did five years ago. I'm so glad Akane-chan's become happy even with him _alone_."

"You're right." She let a smile slip and then recalls it as she walks away to go back to the nurse office. I then look down at the file and skim through Ryuugamine's results. Another folder hits my head and I turn to see Yagiri-sensei back again, "Why are you checking out one of your students, hm? I hope you know that's against school rules and teachers' code."

"Ah, I know, I know. I'm with Shizu-chan, remember?" She then shrugs her shoulders and speaks to me, "The school has also hired new teachers at this time of the year. Some teachers did quit their job and only staying until their replacements after all." I then watch her look somewhere else and I put down the folders. There are two new teachers that are talking to the vice principal. They only look like midway their twenties… quite nostalgic for me to see. They then nod and proceeded to where the vice principal led them to—

I keep my gaze at the girl and then she notices me looking at her. She then twitches and she points at me with a flustered face, "O-Orihara-sensei!?" I smirk at her and wave a bit, "Hello, Mikage-chan." The guy and the vice principal twitch but the latter then chuckles, "I see. Orihara-sensei, I'm leaving these two under your wing then." I then chuckle, "Ah, that's quite a responsibility though."

Mikage Sharaku, she's one of my students back in the city but to actually see her around here? Ah, I'm starting to feel old now. Yagiri-sensei then hums, "You seem to know each other. Old coworkers?" Mikage-chan then bows down a bit and speaks, "Ah, no, Sensei. Orihara-sensei used to be my teacher in high school." I then give her a sharp look, "Oi, oi, Mikage-_sensei_. Don't tell them things that will make them doubt my age."

"Oh, I forgot. Sensei hates people knowing his age." But she then whispers to the nurse, "But he's usually ten years older than how he looks or says." I then pull on a strand of her hair, "You traitor." She then complains on the pull and then the guy who she's with chuckles, "Wow, I was surprised to see Mikage-san so cheerful. So he's the Orihara-sensei you've been admiring all this time, Mikage-san."

She frantically blush and then I bitterly grin at him, "I know she really likes me. But you seem to be a new face. My name is Izaya Orihara, I teach English and Composition. Nice to meet you." I reach out for a handshake and he complies, "I'm Shinichi Tsukumoya, I'll be teaching Math. Nice to meet you, too… Orihara-sensei." He meaningfully smiles back at me… but it makes me shudder inside.

"Ah, I'm Mikage Sharaku, I'll be teaching PE." She smiles at Yagiri-san and then the nurse takes her handshake, "My name is Namie Yagiri, I'm the school nurse." She then hits me with another folder before talking, "Just remembered. I also want you to discipline your student Masaomi Kida, was it? A girl fell down the stairs for being chased by that boy."

"Ah, sure. Sure." I only chuckle as I console my head. She then leaves and then Mikage smiles at me, "Whoa, she acts like a wife towards Orihara-sensei~" Surely, that made me laugh out. The guy, Shinichi-kun, then looks around my table and he grins, "It doesn't seem to be like that, Mikage-san. Does Sensei swing that way?" I eye at him… the way he talks and how his presence feels… they are awfully familiar. Have we met before somewhere?

Mikage-chan stares at the photo and then she smiles, "Wow, your daughter's so beautiful, Sensei~!" She then whispers at me, "Is that your boyfriend?" I only nod at her and then she stares some more, "Hmph. How can Sensei actually make boys fall for him? Boyfriend-san doesn't look like he swings that way, too." I only watch her pout…

"I guess it's easy. You just have to make them believe you after all." His statement makes me twitch and then he gestures Mikage-chan to follow him as they get called by the HR officer. They then leave the office to go somewhere else. I go to the officer and ask if I can see something from Shinichi-kun's resume. With some lying I have done, I am able to get to see what I wanted.

My eyes then widen at the sight and then I give back the file. I walk back to my seat and take the photo from the table. I stare at it for a moment before feeling all painful inside. The fear that I have felt last night comes back to my system and I am unable to contain my tears. I bring my knees to my chest and somehow I start crying away from the sight of everyone else in the faculty…

"_Sensei, I really love you!" "Sorry, it's against etiquettes." "But… you can't say that, Orihara-sensei… after everything we've done." "I'm just playing with you the whole time… Shinichi Tsukumoya-kun." _"Shizu-chan… help me…" _"Izaya Orihara… living nest of sins and love… __**feel my wrath**__."_

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! Don't worry, I'll move timelines if necessary to detail everything on its right time. And I'm using what I think is Mikage's disposition before Izaya did something so bad to her. I don't have an idea of how Shinichi looks like as well.


End file.
